Percy the trickster
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Percy wasn't just the son of Poseidon he was also the son of another god you see there was no Sally Jackson just a trickster of the wild lands.


Chapter 1. Half Greek half Native

We find ourselves outside a apartment building as we slowly look in one of the many rooms through a window as we past through inside the room was only two occupants a woman that looked to be tan with dark brown hair this was the woman known as Sally Jackson and in her arms was her son with pitch black hair that was wild and all over the place

'He didn't get that from his father' the Woman thought smirking as her son's eyes opened they were a bright green but already she could see the mischief in those eyes and she smiled at it before she paused hearing a tapping on her window a tap tap tapping and smiling she looked over at the window only to see a Raven tapping on her window and with a smile she reached over cradling her son as she unlatched the window and opened it letting the bird that signaled death into her room and with a burst of golden light the bird was gone in its place was a small boy no older than 10 and he smiled at her with his black hair and his almost pitch black brown eyes

"Hello sissy did you miss me" the boy asked smiling at his sister as she too changed she became younger with more fluffy white hair and a youthful face as she looked down at the other being

"Yes of course I missed you Raven in fact I missed you so much I got you a gift" the one woman and know teen said as her brother happily smiled

"Really what you get me what did you get me" Raven asked excited before he felt pain and gripping the part that his sister had kicked he fell over groaning clutching his manhood as his sister retraced her foot

"That was for following me around for most of the year you stupid Idjit Poseidon could have sensed you and then he would of called off dating me" the woman growled as his brother carefully got back up while still clutching his privates

"Huh how in the world the mortals thought you were a guy I will never know" Raven said glaring at his now smirking sister as her son happily giggled and gurgled in laughter at the pain his mother caused his uncle

"Huh well at least you got a child now huh but are you sure about this Hare" Raven asked standing straighter by the minute

"Yes of course I am although I am surprised about Poseidon it was just lucky I was in my mortal disguise" Sally Or rather Hare said as she tucked her son closer to her

"Yes I wonder what the Greeks will do to the old man of the sea when they find out he had a kid and one with another group of godlings that's what they call us right" Raven said/asked while Hare shrugged

"Heh the mortals still know somewhat about us as the native American deities but other then that we have been to lost in time huh but know" Hare said looking lovingly down at her son as she felt his power flowing around him while also pulling his family from the brink

"You do realize that the others will want to help raise him right Coyote included" Raven said smirking as Hare huffed

"As long as he doesn't go chasing after the next pair of skimpy legs again I'll allow him huh and the others I'm going to need their help after all" Hare said

"So what's his name" Raven asked inching closer to his sister

"His names Percy and we had better start home" Hare said

as she pulled her son close and launching herself forward Raven barely had enough time to dodge as she jumped out the window and almost turning into a blur she rushed out almost flying across the land as Raven quickly flew after her all the while leaving a bit of chaos in their wake after all they are Tricksters

* * *

Characters so far

Percy- 5 months old sea green eyes and wild black hair, the wild child

Hare- Percy's mother, Trickster goddess of the native American tribes known for her speed and getting out of trouble and yes I changed a male god into a female get over it

Raven- Percy's uncle, Trickster god of the native American tribes known for protecting the tribes and giving food also for his clever lies to fool his enemies

Coyote- Percy's uncle, Trickster god of the native American tribes known for causing mischief and being a nuisance usually talked about to show how people shouldn't act like. (warning) extremely bad role model

Poseidon- Percy's father, Greek god of the sea known for the sea, causing earthquakes, and making horses known for being untameable thanks to connection to the sea

So what do you guys think Percy the Half Greek god half native American Trickster oh lord get ready for a hyper active water controlling shapeshifter because this Percy is going to have fun hahaha Cronos better run quick oh wait their way to fast


End file.
